How to Become a Keyblade Wielder
by Madam Riku
Summary: Yen Sid assigns Riku to the task of training Kairi for the upcoming Keyblade War. Will she be able to master the techniques within their given time period?
1. Chapter 1

Riku could only laugh at the eager smile on Kairi's face.

"What's so funny?"

Shaking his head, Riku spoke, "Nothing. But you know since this is only your first day of training, you're not fighting anything, right?"

The previous expression on the redhead's face dissolved into a small frown. She sighed before asking her instructor what her first lesson was. To this, Riku walked up to the teen and took her flower-embellished blade and tossed it to the ground.

"Hey!" Kairi said, clearly confused and slightly aggravated, "What was that for?"

"Materialize it," Riku said flatly, returning to his post.

Kairi cocked her head to the side.

"Like this." Putting out one hand in front of him, Riku focused energy to his palm and within a second, Way to Dawn appeared in his grip. Kairi stared wide eyed at her friend. He made it look so simple.

Determined, the trainee stuck out her hand. "Okay, so now what?"

"Focus. Imagine you're in immediate danger and that keyblade is your only ticket to safety," Riku instructed.

Puffing out some air and closing her eyes, Kairi tried her best to materialize her golden key in her hand. When nothing happened in over a mintute, she sucked her teeth. "Nothing's happening, Riku!"

Riku remained silent, trying to think of something that would boost her initiative to call forth her weapon.

"Riku?" Kairi asked, her eyes still closed.

"Kairi! Sora's in trouble!"

"Sora?" The girl shouted, opening her eyes at the name, not even noticing Destiny's Embrace in her tightening grip. After realizing it was just a cruel joke of Riku's she looked down and gasped happily. She smiled to herself, "I did it!"

Riku shared the smile before adding, "Now de-materilailze it."

Once again, Kairi's expression faded into a small frown.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.-** **I really did not expect to get any reviews for my first story :0 So, thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, followed, favorited, or even just read this! And thanks XionTheBlackRose for telling me the right name for Kairi's keyblade.**

* * *

Kairi yawned, "Why do we have to start training this early in the morning?"

The sleep-deprived girl looked out into the seas. The sun created a mix of pink and orange hues, a sight very pleasing to the eyes. However, nothing would be better for her eyes than to see a comfy bed.

On the other hand, Riku was looking wide awake. This completely baffled Kairi. What teenager wakes up this early in good spirits?

"Today, I'll be testing your endurance."

"You mean like how long I can last during something?"

The silver-haired boy nodded, "Exactly."

The younger of the two pondered about this certain test. Endurance meant she had to stay tough. And toughness is key in battle. She smiled, if what she thought she was going to be doing was true, it would be better than sleep.

"Kairi?"

"Yes?" She said happily.

"I don't know if you thought I was gonna put you on survival mode or something, but," Riku paused for unnecessary dramatic effect, "you're still not fighting yet."

"Oh, come on!" All of the excitement drained out of her voice.

Ignoring her outburst, Riku began to explain what her morning task was, "Physical strength is what I was going for."

A smirk slowly graced itself on Riku's face. Kairi wasn't sure if she should be worried or even more worried.

"So," he turned his back to her, "let's make this fun. You and me are gonna race!" Riku sped up his last sentence and took off at high speeds along the coastline.

It took Kairi a moment to fully register what just happened before she started running after her infrequently childish teacher. "Hey!" She shouted after him trying her best to catch up. At first, she didn't know why but she began to laugh. Then it hit her. This all reminded her of when she and her friends used to play on the second island. Kairi loved those days of pure fun.

"Come on, turtle!" Riku yelled.

"Why don't you slow down!" Kairi retorted with a grin.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.- I apologize for the lack of updates, I can never find the time to sit down and write.**

Sitting on the crooked paopu tree, Kairi swung her legs back and forth. She hummed a tune while waiting as patiently as should could for Riku to show up. The boy was a very punctual person so him being late caused the redhead to worry a little.

Thoughts of him drowning or being eaten by a shark were pushed out when a familiar voice sounded in the distance. And a not-so-familiar voice. Kairi adjusted herself so she could see who the mystery guest accompanying Riku was. The first thing that caught her attention was flaming red hair. Who did she know with hair like that? She thought back before it hit her.

It couldn't be. Could it? Kairi hopped of the tree and approached the two men walking down the suspension bridge.

"Yo," the tall, slender male said with a wink.

"Axel?" Kairi questioned. It had to be him, no one else had hair like his or such a daring attitude. Riku laughed when the boy let out a groan.

"The name's Lea, got it memorized?" He informed masking the annoyed tone that would slip into his voice every time he was called the wrong name.

"You could also call him," Riku voiced, "your new training partner."

"Huh?" Kairi could've sworn she was the only keyblade wielder in training. Lea noticed her lack of clarity on the matter and summoned his weapon with a flick of the wrist.

"I trust you've got materializing down?"

This action set off a spark in Kairi's head. Since Axel's Somebody had a keyblade, did this mean today was finally the day she'd get to fight? Nodding and trying to hide her excitement, Kairi stuck out her hand to bring forth her blade but a hand stopped her mid-way.

"Hold it. Lea put your blade away." Frowning, the older male did as he was told.

Laughing, the keyblade master explained himself, "I don't want you two possibly killing each other, so you're going to be using those," he motioned to the mini play island ahead of them. Both trainees noticed two wooden swords in the sand.

"You've got to be kidding," the redheads groaned.

Though she had to use a toy, Kairi still had a bit of enthusiasm in her system. A fight is a fight.

She shot a grin at her opponent. One that she planned on winning.


End file.
